1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for molding a crash pad for a vehicle, capable of preventing molding resin from overflowing at a predetermined injection pressure of the molding resin, and increasing a supporting area of an insert to stably support the insert.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a crash pad called an instrument panel pad or a dashboard is installed in the front of the interior of a vehicle in which a steering wheel and instruments are located.
This crash pad is an important in-built part installed to provide a variety of pieces of information required for driving and driving convenience, and is manufactured by injection molding of injecting a kind of synthetic resin into an injection mold.
However, the crash pad has recently developed a design tendency to impart a two-tone color for luxurious feeling. A convention method for this two-tone color will be described with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B.
Such a crash pad 1 is made up of an upper panel 2 and a lower panel 3. The upper and lower panels 2 and 3 are each formed by injection molding. Surfaces of the upper and lower panels 2 and 3 are painted so as to have different colors. The upper and lower panels 2 and 3 are assembled using clips 4 or the like, so that the crash pad 1 having a two-tone color is manufactured.
Meanwhile, as for another related art for manufacturing such a two-tone color crash pad, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, a crash pad 1 is formed integrally by injection molding, one of upper and lower sides is masked, and then the other side is painted, so that a two-tone color crash pad is completed.
However, these related arts are essential to carry out painting, assembling, and masking in order to realize the two-tone color. Thus, these processes require considerable costs and materials, so that the production cost and weight of the crash pad are increased.
For this reason, a method of incorporating the two-tone color into the crash pad without the masking process or the assembling process has been studied. Referring to FIG. 3, an insert 11 is mounted in the cavity of an injection metal mold 10 so as to impart bonding strength while forming a boundary of the two-tone color. Upper and lower fill spaces 12 and 13 are formed on upper and lower portions of the insert 11, and are filled with different color resins for the injection molding.
Here, to support the insert 11 inside the injection metal mold 10, the insert 11 is provided with a groove 11a, and the injection metal mold is provided with a projection 10a on an inner face thereof which faces the groove 11a. 
However, in this related art, the insert is not stably mounted and supported in the injection metal mold, and thus a separate fixing device is required to fix the insert.
Further, when an excessive injection pressure is applied to the resin filled in the upper and lower fill spaces, the insert is deformed by the excessive injection pressure as shown in FIG. 4, and thus the molding resin is filled beyond the boundary, which is called an overflow phenomenon.
In contrast, when an insufficient injection pressure is applied to the resin filled in the upper and lower fill spaces, the boundary becomes thin as shown in FIG. 5, so that poor molding is caused by short fill of the resin.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.